An oven is a household appliance for baking food in closed space, in which a temperature sensor is usually disposed to detect working temperature change information in the oven. The present temperature sensor employed in ovens usually needs to be connected with a socket via a plug for use; moreover, a temperature signal detected is transformed into an electric signal via the temperature sensor, and then the electric signal is transmitted to a control unit of the oven to realize temperature control through a connector of the plug and the socket. The present socket is complicated in structure and has instable electric connection with the plug, so that the temperature sensor works unstably. Moreover, the socket is not applicable to normal working above a high temperature of 400° C.